Hopes New Meaning
by PinkFever
Summary: Makoto Naegi interacts with the everyday lives of Hopes Peaks most talented students, and compared to his normal everyday life, it's almost too difficult for him to admit that he's now one of them.
1. Prologue

**Just a normal student living in a non-despair life.**

 **Healthy and Happy children.**

* * *

"My name is Makoto Naegi! Thank you all for having me!"

He was tiny. Approximately 5'3". Had a cow lick that probably added another inch to him, and a dark green hoodie that went against the standards anyone who had good taste in fashion. He was also terrible at math, stuttered nervously whenever anyone called him by name. Nothing that came out of his mouth was useful. He was a lost cause - an odd one that would usually answer questions with either a simple yes or solid no.

The new kid, Makoto Naegi, was Hopes Peaks Ultimate Lucky Student.

"He let me borrow some of his notes this morning. They actually were pretty cool." Leon took a bite of his sandwich - turkey, mustard, and tomato. No one liked the combination but him. Hagakure insists its a part of his odd American culture. "Passed the English test with flying colors!"

"So, you cheated." Asahina scoffed. The Ultimate Swimmer, and one of the many females who topped the charts on every guys radar. She had the bust and looks, not to mention her kind nature captured the hearts of many. She sat next to her best friend Sakura, the ultimate martial artist - opposite to many of her captivating physic. "You already know English. Whats the point in cheating on something you're already fluent in?"

"I didn't cheat! They were notes! And besides, the shit English tests they give here are much different then what I know. Trust me."

Chihiro swallowed a portion of her rice before speaking. "I thought Ishimaru warned you about doing this again." Her tone is soft, careful with every word, a technique that has melted the hearts of every teacher and student in Hopes Peak. "Leon, what do you think is going to happen again when you get caught?!"

The baseball star huffs. "Hey! I did _nothing_ wrong. Notes are notes not cheat sheets!"

"Why did you ask for Naegi's notes?" Sakura points out. "It's rather odd knowing already that he isn't exactly accustomed to the language, much unlike yourself."

The swimmer nods in agreement. "Oh yeah! Where you afraid that if you stole Byakuya's again he would rat you out this time?"

"Oh, come on! Quit picking on me, I didn't cheat! I aced it fair and square! Oi, Hagakure, back me up here!"

"Nah dude. You're totally screwed." The clairvoyant has his head in one hand, arm propped up on his desk as the other carelessly flipped through one of his notebooks. "But your right, these are some pretty good notes."

Chihiro looks up from her meal. "You borrowed them to?"

"Yeah I forgot to study for some exam. I have to give this back by tomorrow."

The statement was simple, and yet it proved that yeah, the new kid wasn't as stupid as most of them thought he was, in fact he wasn't all that useless either. He was there at the right time when Chihiro, later that day, fell during gym class and sprained her ankle on the track field. He carried her to the nurse's office, but the nurse shooed him away back to class before she had the chance to thank him. The ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Owada, also lost his keys that morning, and Naegi just so happened to pass by him in the boy's bathroom when he asked, "Are these yours? They kind of match your jacket, so...I thought-" The Biker never noticed the hole in his pocket.

Only the first week in and half the school was familiar with his name. He wasn't popular, nothing but that ahoge of his was interesting about him. He was bland, plain in every way possible. From his looks down to his stereotypical personality. Nothing about him was remotely interesting, but because of a certain pop sensation that all changed fairly quickly.

"We knew each other back in middle school. He was such a quiet kid then. It's nice to see he's getting use to things here!" Her every move was mesmerizing, taking the world by storm with every concert, which also caught the eye of Hopes Peak. Sayaka Maizono spent most of her time with the new student. They became friends, and were usually seen together throughout most of the day when class wasn't in session, but it isn't long before work starts catching up with her, and now he's lucky enough to give the occasional 'hello' and small wave whenever they pass by in the hall.

Hopes Peak Academy was filled with gifted, more than talented students. They weren't all exactly considered 'normal', and having someone who was, was almost comforting in a way. The 78th class could take a break from their not-so-normal lives and have a regular conversation, one that didn't involve their talent. It was nice to occasionally take a break.

But then there were some who took advantage of that.

"So, if I put a gun to your head right now, missing only one bullet, would your 'luck' keep you alive?" Questions Junko Enoshima, and the answer is a most definite no.

He convinces himself that he was just like any other student, any other _normal_ student, and tries to explain to the fashionista that the odds weren't always exactly in his favor, despite his given title. She doesn't believe him, suggesting that he tries it anyways, and that leaves Naegi speechless. He does his best to avoid her now, not that anyone would blame him.

One mundane afternoon the ultimate gambler persuades him into a simple game of Shogi. He's an awful player, but they're able to get in two rounds before the class bell rings. She admires his efforts none the less and was more than delighted to talk about her unique style of clothing when the question came up.

"He's foolish." The words of Byakuya Togami were nothing to be taken lightly. Always honest, straightforward. He holds a strong distaste for Naegi, refusing to have any sort of contact or interaction with the new student. Nothing about him was worth even mentioning, and whenever they even made the slightest of eye contact it always felt much of a waste of his precious time. His very existence was no different than the rest of his fellow classmates, and the ultimate affluent prodigy wanted nothing more than to finish his education as quickly as possible.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka caught him running in the halls minutes before their first class. "NAEGI! YOU ARE BREAKING THE SCHOOL VIOLATION OF RUNNING IN THE HALLS!"

"T-Taka wait! I was just-"

"AND YOUR'E ALSO LATE FOR CLASS! THIS IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE! AS A STUDENT OF HOPES PEAK I EXPECT YOU TO MAKE IT A PRIORITY TO RE-READ THE SCHOOLS RULES AND REGULATIONS!"

"I... I'm sorry?" He was given a stern warning, a quick lecture that noticeably had him staring at the clock every so often before the beginning and end of every class. Yes, he was now very much aware of the sternness of the school's ultimate moral compass, but when asked about it he instead gives him praise, admiring the dedication and hard work he not only gives towards himself but the other students as well. Mondo and a few others strongly recommend that he never tells Ishimaru that.

Yamada goes off on a three-hour conversation about the latest season of 'Squishy-Squishy Princess' when he spots Makoto merely skimming through the manga book he left on his desk while going to the bathroom. Kirigiri is almost impressed with the amount of patience he had. She was heading for the library when she heard the two conversing in the now vacant classroom and was surprised to find them still there just as she was leaving. The fanfic creator at some point pulls out samples of his next work and urges Naegi into reading some of it, and to her surprise the very next day he had a few comments and questions about it. Toko was certain he was doing this for the attention, wanting nothing more to do with him other than accept the compliment he gave her on her latest selling novel (which she later declined after realizing how disgusting her breath was when she spoke and that he was probably just trying to make her feel better somehow).

They all gradually grow use to his presence as time went on, and soon enough the new student was no longer called 'the new guy' or 'that kid', but Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student. His seat was in the back of the classroom, right next to Yasuhiro and just in front of Asahina, so they were the first two to notice his absence before the start of homeroom.

When the teacher walks in and starts taking attendance, it becomes clear that none of them would be seeing the lucky student today. He was marked absent for the first time since his transfer.

The day goes on, no one's particularly affected by this, and soon enough any thoughts of him are quickly forgotten. But then the next day is the same, and the following day after that. No Makoto. It isn't until the fourth day does he return, explaining to everyone that he had caught a bad cold and just needed some rest, and just like that everything was back to normal again.

Normal.

It was normal again. No wants to admit it out loud, but they liked normal. Normal was different, so having someone like that around wasn't necessarily all that bad.

* * *

 **What a normal chapter**

 **(I promise to edit this latter. It is two in the morning and the idea just stuck and I had to write it down)**

 **Each chapter will be based off of each character and how Naegi interacts with them in their daily lives.**


	2. Dear Future Husband (Aoi Asahina)

**Asahina is a good girl who doesn't deserve the despair life.**

* * *

It was Asahina's first week of high school when she befriended Sakura.

The two girls gradually started a conversation one afternoon before their next class, the swimmer asking "So, whats in that drink you bring every morning to class?" to which the martial artist replied, "A protein shake." and the rest was history.

They hit it off together pretty well. Despite their physical differences they're tastes were actually very similar . Sakura woke up every morning before dawn to stretch; 20 laps around the block, 100 sit ups, 100 push ups, and then another 20 laps before hitting the shower. She would usually eat some ginger rice with Miso salmon, every once in a while treating herself to some coffee whenever the time felt right, before finally brewing up her famous protein shake to officially start the day. Asahina on the other hand would wake up an hour later then her friend only to stretch a couple of times, shower, and then finish the homework she fell asleep doing the night before. Sometimes she would skip breakfast to do just that, but when she could she would scarf down whatever fruit was in the fridge before running off to catch the bus.

Both were exercise junkies, and although Sakura's training was so much more then Asahina (or anyone really) could handle, the two would hit the gym every now and then together for a few hours before heading over to a near by karaoke bar. Asahina loved hanging out with her, so it was a little disappointing one day when the other turned down her offer to hang out.

"I made a promise to help out with the akido club today. They need me to help train them for their next match." Sakura can slowly see her friends smile fade with ever word she spoke. "It will only be for a few weeks, but until then I can only spend my lunch hours with you."

"Are you sure? There's this movie I was hoping we could see!" Asahina slumps down further into her seat. "I know you would love it."

"I'm sorry Hina-dear. Perhaps we can try and see it this weekend." She sounds almost apologetic, but both of them knew the date would have to be put on hold for the time being. As disappointing as it was, Asahina was certain waiting a few weeks wasn't exactly going to ruin the fun, and so she does. They continue to spend time with one another during the school days, greeting each other before class and even walking the halls in between breaks.

"My name is Makato Naegi! Thank you all for having me!"

 _That's the new kid?_ She watches him take the seat in front of her, continuously looking down at his hands and feet as the teacher started their lecture.

They were told about him a few days ago, something about a missing student and how he would be a little late this semester. He was the ultimate lucky student if she remembered correctly, something Ishimaru brought up at some point, but what was so special about him?

Asahina approaches him when lunch time came around, tapping his shoulder with a pencil. "Hey, your Makoto, right? Or something like that."

"It, um, is something like that actually." He shifts around in his seat to properly face her. "Naegi Makoto."

"Oh! Right! Let me hammer that into my brain!...Makoto...Naegi...Makoto...Naegi..." She traces the name into her palm a few times, a trick she learned back in elementary school from an old teacher who also had trouble remembering the names of her students. Makoto was an easier name to remember then most.

She introduces herself and is surprised to realize just how much he already knew about her. The swimmer never realized or even thought about how such information could be found on the web that quickly, but despite this she was a little flattered that he took the trouble into getting to know all of them better.

She invites him over to sit with her and Sakura during lunch, and the three of them get along swimmingly. Perhaps it was just her care free nature, but being around someone like Makoto actually felt nice. It was different, and whenever Sakura wasn't around he would be her go to person.

Once in a while they would do homework together, other times she would invite him out for a lap around the school, but for arguments sake they would end up walking instead of running. Asahina would do most of the talking herself, and Makoto would gladly listen. She would ramble on about her latest swimming matches, her favorite divers, various swimsuit models-

"Ah! I'm talking about swimming waaay to much!"

Makoto gives a light chuckle. "No, it's fine really. Actually, it's nice to hear how passionate you are about your talent." The compliment is genuine, nice. Asahina liked it. Makoto Naegi was nice.

She goes home humming a simple tune, a happy one.

The next morning her younger brother Yuta is the one to drag her out of bed. He's much stronger then most would think, managing to somehow not only wrestle his exhausted sister into the bathroom but also make it down two flights of stairs in the process without injuring her or himself. As soon as the bathroom door clicks shut the scent of fresh shampoo fills the air, the kind her mother started using as of lately, something about wanting more volume. Asahina didn't care for it, _to many flowers_ she thought, forcing herself to quickly do her business after opening the closest window to her.

Breakfast is cut short. Yuta manages to spare her some strawberries and a cold waffle as she hurriedly pulls together her track uniform before rushing out the door. Thankfully she catches the bus before it leaves, sadly the only seat available was next to an older man who she has seen plenty of times eyeing her down. She ignores him the rest of the ride, despite his intentions in starting a 'friendly' conversation.

The brunet runs into Makoto in the halls just as he closes his locker, greeting him with a quick before walking with him to class; ironically they make it mere seconds before the bell rings. Ishimaru gives them a funny look before his attention is brought back on his conversation with Chihiro.

"Makoto, I have a favor to ask you-!" The question has been on her mind for a while now, longer then she had anticipated. Asahina knew he was the one, her best and possibly only option to ask. She takes in a deep breath and, "Could you please be my practice boyfriend?!"

Makoto chokes on his soda.

After school she pulled him aside behind the main stairwell, making sure several times no one was around to witness them before asking. She watches as his face slowly turns a deep shade of red, almost matching her red track suit.

"W-well?" Asahina stutters.

"Wh-" He looks around nervously, then back at her, waiting for something, anything. The punch line - a joke. Neither come. So he just _stares_.

It's more than uncomfortable. She doesn't wan't him getting the wrong idea, so she explains. "I-I-It's not what you think it is! I'm just- I need...I need to practice for my actual boyfriend, you know?"

His posture is stiff, unsure what to do, but after a minute or two of silence the silence he slowly starts to compose himself. His hands begin to fidget with his hood, feet shifting from side to side thoughtfully. Asahina waits patiently, holding her determined look, not wanting to back out of this now. It takes another minute before he makes any sound, a low sigh before clearing his throat.

"You...want me to be your boyfriend?"

" _PRACTICE_ boyfriend!" She quickly corrects him, her cheeks growing warmer with every word. "Practice! Just for practice! I know this sounds weird and all but your like the only person I could ask because I sure as hell am not going to ask anyone else I know I mean it's not like they would agree to this anyways they would just laugh at me and-"

"Woah! H-hang on!" He defensively puts his hands out in front of her. "Slow down, your talking way to fast."

That seems to grab her attention, and the female covers her mouth in response.

They talk it over, slowly. It's a very awkward conversation. He asks her to repeat herself again, and she does in a much quieter and less confident tone. It's quiet again, and Asahina honestly can say that she could see the gears turning in his head. Her heart rate escalates, sweat starts to beat down her forehead, and it isn't until Naegi finally looks back up at her again does she finally take a short breath.

"Alright."

His words are frightening, and yet, the swimmer has never felt more excited in her life. She gets to work right away, exchanging numbers with her new-somewhat-fake-boyfriend after showering him with a million 'Thank you thank you thank you!'s.

She skips to the beat of her joyful heart all the way to her bus stop, pulling out her phone and texting Sakura about the entire thing. She isn't sure when she was going to get a response, but at that moment someone in the world needed to know about this.

Yuta had sneaked into her room before dinner while she was taking a bath, going through her charging cellphone as he did.

"Who's this Makoto guy?" He asks, never looking up from his plate.

Asahina stares at him mortified. "How did you get into my phone again!?"

"Is he a new friend of yours? A boyfriend perhaps? Or are you going to tell me he's a 'boy' that just so happens to be your friend? Is he tall?"

She angrily throws a bread roll at him and misses.

The lights go off early that night before bed, knowing that her mother would be home much earlier than usual. Seconds after her head hits the pillow a low 'ping' comes from the cell on her nightstand. It's a message from Sakura.

 **Sakura, 10:46 - "Good luck to the both of you"**

 _Good luck to the both of us?_ Her cheeks fluster again as she types a response, hitting the send button before carelessly stuffing the devise under her pillow. It's warm, and she feels a light flutter in the pit of her stomach. The feeling is welcomed, but because of it she has a hard time falling asleep. After an hour of tossing and turning she turns on the TV and plays around on her laptop, thinking of what to do next with her 'boyfriend'.

Asahina has never dated before. She wasn't afraid of boys, in fact many had asked her out in the past, but she always kindly declined their offer in the best way possible. The very first time she was asked out was in her middle school years during summer break. She was spending some time with a few friends at the mall when one of the girls asked her. "Please go out with me!" She said, loudly - Asahina distinctively remembers her ears ringing. And that was the first time she ever really thought about dating anyone. It wasn't her soul mission to find someone, much unlike Leon who flirted with her every chance he got the for the first couple of days (until she befriended Sakura who scared him off), but she wanted someone eventually, and after reading a few girly magazines she found lying around on Junko's desk she decided it was best that she practiced first.

The swimmer slips a letter into his locker, a pink one with perfume on it. She saw someone do this once in a movie, a love confession.

...It was the wrong locker.

"You gave it to Leon?" Sakura questions.

Asahina groans loudly into her hands, face planted on the desk. "I thought it was Makoto's, I swear!" He never did find out it was her thankfully, probably believing it to be one of the many admirers he had flaunting around him once in a while. She over heard him bragging about it the entire morning.

Her next move was giving him chocolate because everybody likes chocolate! Makoto opens his backpack and sees a large heart shaped box stuffed in between his notebooks. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"Woah dude! Is that yours!? Who's it from!?" Yasuhiro asks, and his voice carries through out the room grabbing everyone's attention. Junko's the only one who doesn't seem interested.

"Mr. Naegi has an admirer!?" Yamada gasps.

Leon roughly pats him on the back. "Yo, look at you go man! Hey, if your _really_ lucky she'll be super hot!"

"I, uh..."

"MAKOTO! IT IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN TO BE HANDING OUT CHOCOLATES WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"Wait! This is just- ...um-" Makoto quickly glances over to Asahina who was slowly making her way to the exit. She ends up texting him an apology instead.

In the locker room after gym Chihiro approaches her with a worried expression. "Asahina-san, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine!" Her voice cracks a little as she spoke. She sighs and gives in to the feelings. "Actually...no." She tells her everything, and to her surprise no one as laughing at her story. No one is pointing fingers or saying mean things. Chihiro just smiles.

"Ah, so you think you embarrassed him?" She questions thoughtfully, and Asahina almost sheds a tear.

 _This girl is an angel!  
_

It turns out Chihiro has never dated anyone before herself, so it's difficult for her to give Asahina any sort of dating advise. Instead the programmer comforts her, reminding her that it was ok to make mistakes, and if she thinks what she did bothers Naegi so much it was best that the swimmer actually spoke with him about it, and so she does - only over the phone. When she got home. At four in the morning on a Sunday.

He's tired, but listens to what she has to say, and Asahina makes a note to herself to give him the biggest hug the next chance she had, because damn the guy really needed _some_ kind of award for putting up with all of this.

She gets it right the third time, confronting him outside of the school before class and offering a home made bento that she spent the night working on it, and it was all worth it when he complimented the bunny-shaped rice balls she made. As the days pass they continue to spend time with one another, more often then either one of them would have anticipated, and Asahina really enjoys his company, almost as much so as she enjoyed spending time with Sakura.

He promises to meet with her in the library after school over a text message, and Asahina spends a few extra minutes in the bathroom fixing up her hair and applying the new lip bomb she stole from her brother a few days ago. That's what a girlfriend does right? She looks the best she could every time she meets him. That's what the third page of the magazine said anyways, also something about hair dye and crop tops-

"Asahina?" The voice startles the swimmer, and she turns around to find Sayaka coming out of one of the stalls.

"Maizono, hey! I thought you were on tour or something this week!"

The pop singer sighs. "Unfortunately that had to be delayed for a few more days. My manager caught a bad cold and we need him to get us all there safely." She walks over to another open sink, and Asahina can't help but notice how poise she looks. _No matter what she does she always looks good..._

The thought gives her an idea. "Maizono, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Ask me?"

"Yeah. If you were, uh, dating someone, when is it a good idea to kiss them?" The question lingers for a moment, and Maizono's motions come to an abrupt hault. She blankly stares at the running water, and Asahina is concerned whether or not she somehow struck a nerve. She awkwardly scratches her arm. "Um...I mean, it's ok if you haven't dated anyone yet. I haven't either of course! I'm seeing no one at all, ahaha! This gal is as single as a-"

"It really depends on the moment. Sometimes the time is just right you know?"

"Ah!" Asahina flushes. "S-so it depends on...the moment? What moment? Like, after eating or something?"

Maizono shrugs. "It's kind of hard to explain, but you'll know it when the times right. Trust me." She deeply sighs, reaching for the towel dispenser. "But it's usually not for a while, it takes sometimes several dates just to get a hug."

"Wait, are you serious!?"

"Yes, so it's best not to take things to fast alright." She adjusts her hair a bit in the mirror before pulling out her a small lip gloss from her pocket, a nice pink color. Asahina watches her carefully apply it on her un-chapped lips, perky and sweet unlike the swimmers thin and dry mouth. She never thought about her looks so much. Sure once in a blue moon when she spotted a zit or two she's a littler self conscious, but in this case someone like Maizono could knock her ego down from a ten to a solid one in a matter of seconds, no effort needed. There was so much she needed to learn about makeup! Maybe if she asked Junko nicely she might let her borrow some of her magazines from time to time. Perhaps maybe even get some fashion advise.

"I don't know how helpful that all was but-"

Asahina quickly snaps to attention again. "No, no! That was _extremely_ helpful! That's exactly what I needed to hear! Thanks a bunch!"

The singer gives a warm smile, the same one that would drive hundreds of her fans crazy. "It's my pleasure." She makes her way over to the exit, but comes to an abrupt stop halfway, her delicate hand reaching for the door handle. "By the way Asahina..."

Her tone has shifted a bit, something Asahina couldn't quite put her finger on. It was almost as if she sounded...upset? Before she's given the chance to ask the other continues.

"It's best not to rush into any relationship. Sometimes...you just need to think about yourself first, and even if you do find someone, dating your classmates is definitely something you should try to avoid doing."

The swimmer can't hide her embarrassment this time both alarmed and startled by the claim. _D-does she know!?_

Maizono takes her leave before she's given the chance to ask.

The libraries practically vacant by the time she gets there, making it much easier for her to spot out a certain ahoge poking itself from behind a near by bookshelf.

"There you are." Makoto says in a whisper Asahina can't help but wonder how long he had been waiting for her, seeing how much he had already read from a book he was holding. "Don't worry I wasn't here long."

"Wait, how did you know what I was thinking."

"I'm a psychic."

Asahina takes a step back. "Huh!?"

"...Just kidding." A light chuckle. "Anyways, I have something to show you. Come here for a second." He leads her out of the library and into the halls, going down the nearest stairwell before finally making it over to his locker - the one five other lockers down from Leon's to Asahina's dismay. ( _Damn it..._ ) He shifts his way through a few books and binders before he feels something familiar, his eyes lighting up with recognition. "Close your eyes. It's a surprise."

"What is it?"

"Just trust me on this."

Hesitantly she does as instructed, and it's then does she remember what Maizono told her. _"you'll know it when the times right"_ But was this the right time? Was this it? _Is he going to-!_

Something warm is placed into her hand.

"Alright, you can open them."

She holds her breath, cautiously peeking through one eye and spotting something white and fuzzy looking. A small white bear.

"Ah!" She blinks several times, looking over the item in disbelief. "You...you got me something!?"

Makoto scratches his cheek bashfully. "I know what you've been doing is for practice and all, but I started feeling pretty bad not giving you anything in return. Its nothing much but I hope you like it-"

"I love it!" She gives the stuffed animal a light squeeze and her fingers immediately sink into it. The material is the softest she has ever felt, not to mention the bear itself was literally the cutest thing she had ever laid eyes on. To think that Makoto was actually taking this as seriously as she was. "Thank you so much!" Without thinking she instinctively throws her arms around him, pulling him into the tightest embrace. He has no time to react, gasping as soon as their bodies come into contact. There's a faint smell attached to him, something sweet and welcoming, a scent Asahina would have loved to get to know better, but she has to let that dream go when the smaller's face slowly starts to change colors. "Ah! Sorry, Makoto!"

As soon as she lets go he's gasping for air. "No...no problem..." He manages to get out in between breaths, and Asahina sheepishly watches as he does. It was never in her nature to think before taking action, hugging included, and that needed to change if she wanted to become the perfect girlfriend.

The perfect girlfriend...

Did someone like that even exist?

Not once had Naegi complained about her, even with all the mistakes she has made. Was he just trying to be nice, or was it simply the fear of hurting her that was holding him back? She was well aware how much trouble he had gone through for her sake, so why hasn't he said anything?

"Makoto. How do you think I was? As your girlfriend and all."

The lucky student immediately straightens himself out. "Oh, um. You did fine."

"No, I really mean it. I embarrassed you in front of the class with those chocolates, couldn't remember where your locker was - I even called you at four in the morning!" She glances back down at the bear and frowns. "And yet, you give me this." There's a tight feeling in her chest, the guilt of her actions gradually clouding over her. She felt ashamed, ashamed of the fact that she put him through all of this. It was embarrassing. "I'm...really sorry, Makoto. About us. And, just about everything else really..."

Makoto gives her a funny look. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'what are you talking about'? I just told you!" She huffs. "I...wasn't the best girlfriend. It actually feels like I was trying a little to hard to be honest."

He gives a light chuckle. "I've gotta say, you did go all out that's for sure."

"And that's the problem! Why didn't you just tell me before that I was being to forward! I could have dialed it back a little you know? Made things easier for you."

"But I thought this was practice?"

"It is!" Asahina sighs. "It _was_. Let's face it, I'm just not dating material. Maizono was right, I think it's best I just think of me from now on."

"Wait, you spoke with Maizono?"

Asahina gives a quick nod. "Well, yeah, but that's not the point. I thought if I practiced with you it would help me improve or something, but it feels like I somehow got worse." There's a brief pause as she takes in a shaken breath. "Would I even make a good wife?"

Makoto tilts his head in question. "A good _wife_?"

"Yes, Makoto. A good wife!"

The statement clearly catches the lucky student off guard. His eyes widen in shock, cheeks reddening as he awkwardly goes to scratch his head. "Asahina. I don't think you've done anything wrong. I'll admit, some of what you did do was more then unexpected, but your intentions meant well."

She blinks blearily. "What do you mean?"

"Everything was fine. You were, well, yourself - and whenever you do decide to get an actual boyfriend some day, hopefully he'll like everything you've been doing for me." He starts to fidget in place. "I... can't quite understand why your getting so bent out of shape about this, but I'm assuming you have your own reasons so," Another pause. "No. You weren't the perfect girlfriend, but that's ok. You don't have to be 'perfect' to make a relationship work, no one does. It takes two to tango after all, and as long as you give it your best, it's really up to you to decide whether or not you believe your a good girlfriend."

Asahina looks at him, stunned. There weren't to many people that could render her speechless, and yet here Makoto was doing just that. She feels herself relax a little. That was exactly what she needed to hear.

He didn't know much about her, but for whatever reason found it in himself to still care. Makoto Naegi _cared_.

Never once did Asahina tell him that her father left his family for another women two years ago, that she watched her mother cry every night because of it. She never told him how much that hurt her, and just how much she resented him for it. _That's never going to happen to me,_ that's what she kept telling herself as she got older. But because of him, for the first time she asked herself, b _ut what if it did?_

No ones perfect, neither her mother nor her father, and that was something she needed to start getting use to.

"Um...Did, I say something wrong?"

Asahina shakes her head and smiles, realizing how long she had been standing there staring at him. "No. No I needed that. Thanks, Makoto."

He doesn't know how to respond, so instead Asahina surprises him with another one of her bear like hugs. He doesn't make an effort to push her away, because Makoto really was to nice. They spend the rest of the day together walking around campus before going their separate way, their last date as a 'practice' couple. The break up was a mutual thing.

Yuta notices the stuffed bear on her desk as he walks past her room. "Where did you get that?"

"A friend gave it to me." Asahina says. "Cute, right?"

"Totally! Now I want one!" He makes his way over to pick it up. "Wow, and it's super soft! So what are you going to call it?"

Growing up the both of them had a stores worth of stuffed animals, and being the children they were every time they got a new one they would give them a name, such as 'Sir. Mittens', 'Lilly Pop' and 'Wanda the Great' (three of Yuta's favorites). They of course don't get as much of them anymore, in fact most of them were sold at a yard sale they held last year, but that didn't stop them from continuing the tradition.

"His names Lucky!" She tells him, coming up with it the very same day it was given to her.

Yuta seemed to like it a lot.

* * *

 **I was going to put a little more depth into this, but it just didn't seem as fitting as this one.**

 **Asahina's story came first because her icon just happened to be the first one I saw on a dangan website, but who would you guys like to hear from next?**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Late then Never (Kiyotaka Ishimaru - p1)

**What do you mean I'm still Alive?**

* * *

Ishimaru had been well informed of the new student.

He happened to notice the extra desk in the back of the classroom before the first bell, and before class he also discovered his teacher adding an extra name to the student attendance sheet.

"He's Hopes Peak's new Ultimate Lucky student, Naegi Makoto." He says.

Chihiro looks up from her papers. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"We will be welcoming another member into our class in a few days. I highly recommend that we all look our very best when we meet him!"

Mondo leans back into his chair, arms crossed. "The hell? Why is he so late then? Lucky student my ass."

"Owada! I have warned you several times about the usage of such vulgar language! The next time I hear something like that I will make certain that the higher ups hear about this sort of behavior!"

"What?! Fuck you man, I did nothin' wrong!"

Ishimaru frowns. "What did I just say!? Maybe if you payed more attention you wouldn't have to be informed of this on a daily basses!" He accusingly points his finger at the ultimate biker. "I highly advise that you put a greater amount of effort into strengthening your listening skills, because _clearly_ you haven't been taught properly on how to use it!"

"The hell did ya just say to me bastard!?"

Chihiro manages to put herself in between the two before Mondo could get the first punch in, something the young female had unfortunately become quite accustomed to doing more often then Ishimaru was comfortable with. He applauded her for her strength in diffusing the many situations the biker had gotten himself into, most of which ending with someone being sent to the nurses office. Despite his crude behavior, it amazed him how close the two seemed to be after only a few weeks into the school year. He was almost tempted to urge her in staying away from Mondo simply because of his ruthless reputation - and knowing the kind and caring person that she was, it was somewhat unsettling seeing her around a thug like him. Completely unacceptable from what Ishimaru understood! But he had no right to say such a thing, knowing well enough that he didn't have any sort of authority when it came down to choosing the company of his classmates.

He immediately took his seat when the teacher made their way into the classroom, pen in paper already in hand when they began going over the list of subjects and details that would be within the next upcoming exam. His notes were diligent, well informative, and very complex from what some have told him. They were perfect. He never missed a comment or question, and despite the quite conversations behind him, he made sure to pay attention to what he needed to know and remember for the future.

The rest of his day had been extremely productive, chastising more then enough students who were going against the schools policy's, Mondo included. They had been previously warned on multiple occasions about their inexcusable behavior! And Ishimaru felt that he had but no other choice then to write them up if they did not make up for their actions!

"I will send you off to detention if I catch you peeking into the girls locker rooms again! A real man would never invade the privacy of a young maiden! Especially for his own self pleasure!"

He has made himself acquaint to more than a few ultimate's due to their ongoing antics, most of which who refused to listen to him. After a mere few days at Hopes Peak he had already given three detention and threatened to suspend two. Once again however, Chihiro was able to charm him into giving those delinquents another chance, despite how crossed he had been with them, and because of this she had been flocked with even more bad company, much to the teens distaste.

"I know that a lot of them aren't the nicest, but maybe the punishments you've been giving them are a little to severe." The programmer tells him. "We just started the school year after all, so maybe it's best if we take things a little slower you know? Get to know everyone a little better..."

Ishimaru takes her words into consideration, but no matter how much he tried it just didn't seem to do him any justice. He was the school's hall monitor! Of course he was going to have to be stern! No high school student at hopes peak was to be babied! Everyone was to be taught proper self respect, and if it took a little scolding, or even sever punishment for them to understand, then so be it! Those were the standards he refused to lead without, and if it weren't for them, he wouldn't be the successful student he was today!

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"My name is Makoto Naegi! Thank you all for having me!"

The new kid had forgotten his student ID on the first day.

Ishimaru made it very clear to him that that kind of behavior wasn't to be tolerated, and it would be best that he woke up extra early tomorrow morning to double check his belongings, making sure that he had everything he needed.

One of the first things he noticed about the lucky student was that his speech was polite. He showed respect to his peers even if they refused to acknowledge his company. However despite this Ishimaru couldn't help but also notice that after a few days the comer was constantly late for class. He caught him running in the halls on his second day for crying out loud! It was immediately made clear to him that this Naegi fellow was to be another rogue delinquent, and one who was in need of proper guidance to successfully earn his diploma by the end of their senior year!

The bell rings and Ishimaru is already prepared for his next class, but before he has a chance to take out his notebook a pair of hands angrily slam onto the front of his desk, startling not only himself but also Hifumi who sat behind him.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL THE TEACHER I SKIPPED CLASS!?" Junko angrily glares at him, scowling at how little her threatening tone seemed to effect the other. "Like, what did I ever do to you, huh!? Just because your a giant ass to every one else doesn't mean you can prey upon the innocent!"

"You had no right skipping just so that you could walk around campus! That's clearly violating the school rules! And your most certainly no exception to that!"

She scowls at the other."So what-!? Wait... _EEEWW_! Creep, how did you know where I was!? Don't tell me _your_ the one who's been following me for the past _month_!"

"I would do no such thing!" He abruptly rises from his seat, catching the fashionista by surprise - Hifumi lets out another startled noise. "And besides, I just so happened to have spotted you outside that day while monitoring the halls!"

"Ugh! You know what, whatever! Just make sure you keep your nose out of my business! The last thing I need is some stickler hiking himself up my skirt because I missed _one_ class. Just lighten up a little will ya? Like, not asking for much ya know!"

"Perhaps if you did what your suppose to do maybe I wouldn't have to report such poor behavior!"

She opens her mouth to retort, but quickly shuts it, instead giving him one last icy stare before clicking her tongue and turning heal, marching straight over to her own seat. He watches her cross her arms with an angry huff, sitting back down himself before feeling something sharp poke him from underneath.

"Ah-!"

Snickers immediately irrupt from behind, and it's Yasuhiro who has to cover his mouth and double over to contain his laughter. Ishimaru looks down at his chair and discovers some sort of... safety pin? He picks it up and almost immediately snaps his attention over to Leon.

"Shit, how the hell-" The baseball star throws his hands up defensively. "I-It wasn't me, I swear!"

The monitor frowns, at the ready to come back with another quick remark of his own...but he doesn't. Confronting him now would be pointless. Not only was the red head no where near him, but he also had no concrete proof as to who actually put the pin on his seat.

 _Class is about to start._

Ishimaru narrows his gaze, momentarily reconsidering his decision before quietly pocketing the pin and taking his seat, ignoring the baseballs comments on returning the accessory. He see's the gleam in Junko's eyes, her familiar smirk burning itself in the back of his head as she silently mocks him.

It takes the teacher seven minutes longer than usual to get to class. They take attendance, and Ishimaru is the first to claim his presence.

Makoto Naegi was late again.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"I promised you I would be alright. You don't have to wait up for me every time you know." Chihiro tells him, stuffing her laptop into the slit of her book bag. "But it is nice of you! I-I'm really not trying to push you away or anything-"

"I understand your concerns, but after what happened last week you really should reconsider staying after school at such a late hour." Ishimaru says.

It had only been a few days before the programmer found herself attending several after school programs, despite being a freshman. With technology today, having someone like her monitor the schools system and data base would not only be easier for the school itself, but much more secure. They trusted her, and with such a high reputation other club members had sought her assistance for various activities: creating/reconstructing websites, organizing personal data - not only was she needed, but she was welcomed.

But that was the problem.

Just last week Ishimaru was fortunate enough to be at the right place at the right time. A male was pleading for Chihiro to go out with him, and from what he was told later the situation quickly got aggressive when she made an attempt to leave the room. That was the first time he found himself in a physical brawl, but it wasn't one that lasted very long.

Of course he's had his previous quarrels with other's in the past, but neither of them involved receiving a bloody nose or bruised lip. His opponent was much taller, but because of Ishimaru's build he did have more of the advantage. The incident was immediately reported, and thankfully he hasn't seen him around the programmer as of recently, but it would still be a while until he was absolutely certain this wouldn't happen again.

"Ah, I guess your right." Chihiro looks over her shoulder towards the school. "Maybe I should ask for a ride..."

Ishimaru smiles. "That's an excellent idea! Your mother and father would most definitely agree to this!" The programmer chuckles, and there's something about the sound that eases a bit of his tension. She...was a good student. Ishimaru notices how hard she works, and despite what happened she continues to move forward. She was strong, and for the first time in a while, for as long as Ishimaru can remember that is, he actually considered her a friend.

 _A Friend?_

He looks to her as she descends from the stairwell, going on about one of her more recent projects. _Friends..._ Was that what he should call it?

They've only known one another for a short period time, and yet, she was so open with him. It was a nice but...what should he do with it? What exactly was she looking for? Did she even want anything? There haven't been a lot of people who would go out of there way to be around someone like him. It was just so...different.

Then again, Chihiro was kind to everyone. Ishimaru wouldn't exactly call himself special for her attention. It was mutual. It was in her nature to be friendly. This was normal.

"Taka?"

"Hm?" He turns to her again. "My apologize. I was lost in thought."

"Oh, anything you wanna talk about?"

"...Are we friends?"

There's a moments pause. Chihiro blinks several times. "Wha- I...I thought we were?" She frowns. "Do you...I-I mean, do you want to be fr-?"

"Of course I do!" His voice comes out much louder then intended, startling the young programmer. He quickly corrects himself. "I...would like to think we're friends." He looks away, feeling a bit sheepish of his old habit. His previous teacher had once mentioned that he did have trouble finding use of his indoor voice.

Chihiro takes a moment, staring at the other puzzled. He can see her thinking, and Ishimaru quickly starts to wonder whether or not what he said was appropriate. Did he put her on the spot? Maybe she was feeling pressured into agreeing. He didn't want that! Maybe he should correct himself before-

"It's ok."

He takes a breath, suddenly realizing that her small hand had taken hold of his own. His flush deepens, and he has to fight his immediate instinct to pull away. She was much smaller then he anticipated, and her hands were quite soft compared to his more rougher calloused ones.

His heart starts racing, and for what was probably seconds felt like hours the longer they stood there. What was he suppose to say? What was ' _ok_ '? He was nervous. More nervous then he felt when he waited for his acceptance letter from the high school he once dreamed of, long before hopes peak.

For the first time in a while, Ishimaru was scared.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" Chihiro quickly lets go of him. "I should've asked first!"

He awkwardly adjusts the collar of his jacket before stuffing both hands into his pocket. They're covered in sweat, and the thought of having his own bodily fluids rub off on the female was _mortifying_.

"I'll-" He clears his throat again. "I'll walk you home."

Chihiro agrees to the idea with a simple nod, thanking him for the offer before deciding to move on to another topic. She was doing her best to calm him down, and Ishimaru greatly appreciated her efforts, but he was still feeling...restless. It was a rather new feeling. He couldn't put his finger on it, and that bothered him.

His head starts to spin by the time Chihiro waves goodbye, retreating down her destined street and leaving the other by himself once again. It's a relief when she does, giving him the much needed time to think about everything, and it isn't long before he comes to the conclusion that yes, Chihiro Fujisaki did consider him as a friend - and yes, she really did like to have him around despite his reputation, but it just felt different. Almost wrong.

He was content with the idea of friendship, one of his very first to be exact, however it also somewhat disturbed him. Ishimaru Kiyotaka didn't have have friends, and having one now was almost too different.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Waking up to a soar throat was the last thing Ishimaru wanted to feel.

Ever since the start of his morning he had been sneezing non stop. Luckily enough his father hadn't come home from work yet, so he could afford to take a couple more slices of pizza from the fridge without needing to share any. He even had time to make himself some warm green tea, something that would have hopefully given him the energy to push through the day. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case at all.

As soon as he got to school his symptoms rapidly started getting worse: the sneezing was more apparent, his body ached, and he had a migraine that hurt like all hell. Everything just felt _awful_.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to lie down in the nurses office for a little while." Sakura advised. "I would tell you to just go home, but that's not really an option is it."

"I feel perfectly fine." His voice had become noticeably raspy, having to clear his throat after every other sentence. He could feel a tickle in the back of his throat before breaking into a coughing fit, and it isn't until he feels the female take him by the shoulder did he realize that he almost had lost his balance.

"At least let me get you a mask." She offers, and Ishimaru reluctantly agrees to the offer.

When she returns she also hands him a small bag of tissues, something Ishimaru found himself going through within an hour before he has to go fetch for more. Chihiro thankfully aids him with one of her handkerchiefs to keep the sweat off his forehead, even going out of her way to buy him a warm drink before heading off to gym one period. He really was lucky to have her around...

It was during his last class when the time came to finally take the test, a day he spent countless nights studying for. It surprises him when Leon is the first to finish, acknowledging the prideful smirk he has on his face as he got up to turn in his paper, but he quickly dismisses this to continue focusing on his own work.

Time passes and he finishes before the final bell rings, and without another word he gathers his belongings and heads straight for home.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

His alarm never goes off.

Ishimaru shows up late for class.

"RISE AND SHINE SUNSHINE! YOU'RE EXACTLY 20 MINUTES AND 45.7 SECONDS LATE!"

Everyone has to cover their ears as Junko continues to cackle into the megaphone in her hands, and it's Mondo who snatches it away from her, annoyed.

She playfully follows the tardy student over to his desk, sitting on top of it's smooth platform while carelessly observing her nails. "Sooooo~ Gonna give yourself detention now or what?" She hums. "I mean, like, Mr. 'I'm-Never-Late' is going to criticize _eeeeveryone_ else who isn't on time themselves, but when he is it's ok!? Wow, look at you go! Congratulations! Everyone hates you _soooo_ much more now!"

Ishimaru can't speak. Everything hurts. It's just _hurts_.

His body refused to cooperate. Everything he wanted to say was silenced by the bile creeping up his throat, the throbbing pain coming from all directions of his joints. It was a miracle he even got himself out of bed.

The Fashionista scoffs. "What? Nothing to say? Hellooooo! Did your head go empty or something?"

"Enoshima-san, please-!" Chihiro starts, but Junko immediately shoots over one of her most infamous-daring glares, and the other quickly recoils back.

"Oh shut up, we all know what this pussies about. He's just trying to show up others so he can look better themselves." She jokingly pulls at his mask, and Ishimaru instinctively smacks her hand away. "Oh my god! He can actually think for himself and _move_! And you're first action of the day is to commit assault! Well, kinda boring if you ask me. At least go for the boobs, ya know?"

The classroom is quiet. No one dares to try and stop her, not even Ishimaru himself. He had no right to. He was late after all.

She laughs and continues to poke fun at him, something about looking cute with his pale, green skin, and Ishimaru doesn't dare to look at her. He couldn't speak, even if he wanted to. His voice was gone, and all that would really come out of him was incoherent mumbling and a terrible cough.

He felt like utter crap.

...

...

"Um...What's going on here?"

All eyes turn to the sudden interruption, and the classroom finds themselves looking at none other than the new kid himself.

He awkwardly looks around the room, fidgeting ever so slightly in his stance sensing the rooms tension.

Junko makes a face and purses her lip. "Aw look~ It's the lucky one! Late again as usual-" She clears her throat, pulling out another megaphone from god-knows-where. "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! DETENTION FOR YOUR SORRY ASS!" Her voice mockingly tries to resemble Ishimaru's, and Naegi continues to look to her, confused.

"What's, um...what's going on?"

"What does it look like moron? One of our dear classmates needs a good lecture that's what." She pokes the ill's pale cheek. "Ew, he even feels all gross and sweaty! Did you even bathe today? You smell worse then shit, for real!" Despite her claim she continues to poke him, and seemingly enjoys doing so before pinching the skin all together, tugging it forcibly. "But it's kinda cute actually. I'm totes jealous!"

Naegi continues to stand in place, and he looks as if he wants to say something, but nothing comes from him. He only stares, and Ishimaru can feel the tension increase. After some time the lucky student finally looks away, slowly making his way over to the back of the classroom as Junko continues her rant, and for that Ishimaru's a little grateful. There didn't need to be a bigger scene then their already was.

At least he understood, because Yasuhiro sure didn't.

"C-come on, does that really do anything for you?"

Junko lifts a brow. "Hm?"

"I-I-I mean..." The clairvoyant fumbles for words. "He's, uh, sick and all and h-he just...I don't know dude... not everyone's perfect?"

"Ugh, just stop talking. You're voice is enough to make me sick to be honest-" She lets go of Ishimaru after one last good tug, helping herself off the desk with a low sigh before carelessly making her way over to her own seat. "I'm over it now. Do whatever the hell you want."

And as if on cue the teacher makes their way into the classroom, taking the usual attendance before going into one of their lectures about whatever subject they happened to talk about yesterday, because Ishimaru couldn't even remember for the life of him what he had for dinner last night.

He wanted nothing more then to just sleep, relax. His body demanded it.

Breathing eventually becomes a chore, and the heat was _unbearable,_ but he needed to stay awake. He's never been late in his life, not even when he broke his leg the day before the start of his middle school years, and because of that there was no way in _hell_ was he missing anymore classes as of today! It was going to take much more then a cold and Enoshima's words to stop him!

He was going to get through this! It was going to be alright.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka was just fine.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

There's something in his locker when he opens it. A letter.

It isn't friendly.

 _ **SNITCHING FAGGOT**_

...

Ishimaru makes the decision not to report it. It was already clear that it had been from someone who truly held some form of animosity towards him. No doubt a student, perhaps even a classmate. This hadn't been the first message he had received, and it most certainly wont be the last. There was nothing he could do about it.

The halls were flooded with students, white noise of conversation that only made his head throb. He keeps his head down, and as fast as his body will allow him to go he makes his way out of the building without another word, but just as he makes it to the entrance way he spots Chihiro on the sidewalk looking somewhat antsy, but this time Mondo's there.

For a moment he makes the quick decision to intervene, but stops just as she carefully climbs onto his ridiculous motorcycle. Ishimaru can only watch as she nervously wraps her arms around the motor cyclist, saying something before he roughly turns on the engine. Mondo turns around looks to reassure her of something before slowly making his off and onto the road, and Ishimaru could only _watch_.

He's confused. Somewhat startled with the idea of leaving them off together. Where were they going? What where they planning on doing? Why would Chihiro...

A wave of nausea hits him, and Ishimaru immediately covers his mouth. He keeps still, and after a moment the feeling gradually leaves him. It's a painful reminder of his situation, but one he really needed.

He was so tired. Tired and very confused. It would only be a few more days until the weekend, and that's when he would allow himself to finally rest, because _god_ _he needed sleep._ But even hours after the incident he couldn't help but wonder where Chihiro went, or why she would go anywhere with a delinquent like Mondo. What was she thinking? Was she alright?

His father calls and tells him he wouldn't be home for a few days. Another job opportunity.

It's three in the morning when Ishimaru finally throws up.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"You smell awful." Byakuya tells him, scowling at his pitiful form. "Go home. I don't even want to look at you."

He was unfortunate enough to accidentally run into the blonde in the halls, and as strange as it was Naegi was by his side. He doesn't say anything, but much like before he looks as if he really wanted to, his face twisted in a rather more ashamed and uncomfortable matter.

"I can't do that." Is all the Ishimaru manages to say, his voice barley a whisper, and Byakuya doesn't bother to waste another second with him, dragging along a willing Naegi with him before disappearing around the corner.

It really wasn't often that the two spoke with one another. Sure once or twice the affluent progeny would tell him to 'quite down' or something of the sort, in the most ill-mannered way possible, but on rare occasions they would see eye to eye. For example Ishimaru could have sworn he did something right when he managed to scold Fukawa for continuously following the other around campus. Of course he was never thanked, but Byakuya seemed content by the action. They were on mutual good terms after that, or so Ishimaru thought that is.

He goes about his way to class, more so dragging himself then walking at this point. He was shaking - cold, hot, and _exhausted_. He had no desire to stomach anything, practically gagging at the very sight of one of Sakura's protein bars when she offered him one.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days." She tells him. "At least take it. Perhaps you will want it later, and hopefully by then you will also wish for something more filling."

He declines her offer, but despite this later finds the snack tucked away in his bag. Much like Chihiro, Sakura did have a kind heart, but it would take getting to know the female to understand that side of her, putting aside her masculine physique. Asahina seemed to figure this out much earlier then the rest of them.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Everyone is given back the test they had taken before morning announcements.

"Holy shit, dude! I past!" Yasuhiro cheers, showing off his paper to almost everyone in the class. "32 is like, the best number I've ever had in years!"

"G-get away from m-me!" Toko shouts. "A n-number like that isn't even p-passing!"

"Hey! It's better than my last ones!"

"You still have to re-take it you know." Asahina rolls her eyes. "Remember you only have two more chances."

"Yeah! I know! But this is still a pretty good grade, alright! I mean cut me some slack! Besides yours isn't any better!"

"Hey, a 68 is at least passing!" The swimmer retorts. "Just admit it, your really bad at math."

"Am not!

"Yes you are, stupid!"

"Who are you calling stupid!? At least I didn't cheat this time to pass-" The clairvoyant immediately puts a hand over his mouth.

Asahina accusingly points at him. "I knew it! You did cheat that last one!"

"SSSHHH! Shut up, shut up! I-I mean, I did no such thing! I have no idea what your talking about..." He slowly glances over his shoulder to Ishimaru. "I-I would never cheat. I'm an honest man at heart really-"

"W-Would you two idiots s-s-shut up!? B-Both of you are wasting precious air! Idiocy is c-contagious you know, so leave before y-you get us all infected!"

"Toko, what the heck?!" Asahina huffed. "At least try and back me up on this, remember when he stole Byakuya's notes?"

"I DID NOT! That was Leon!"

"Huh?! Don't drag me into this!"

...

 _They're causing a scene._

Homeroom was always like this.

Loud. Loud and slightly irritating, but it happened everyday no matter what he did to stop it.

Nothing was changing.

How much longer did he have to go through this? How long has it been? A few weeks? At least a month.

Makoto's late again.

Why was he always late? Why couldn't he just _learn_ like everyone else? Hell, Yasuhiro was on time regularly. Even Mondo (when he bothered to even show up for class that is) would get here before the first bell. So what sort of excuse did he have that would give him the need to do this?!

Hang on... Question two was marked wrong. He used the wrong formula. That was meant for question...five? No, six. Another one he got wrong. How in the world did he mix those two up? They were so simple!

17, 23, 36 - Wrong. They were _wrong_.

Wait, what was his grade again?

 _'72'_

 _..._

 _...what?_

That can't be right.

A 72? There must be some mistake!

He needed to look into this. _Immediately_. He hasn't been himself recently! This wasn't his fault! Perhaps the teacher will understand this. They must! Such a grade is unacceptable! Especially for him! No one wants a a leader who can't accomplish a simple algorithm problem. No one wants a leader who's stupid! What will this mean for his GPA? How much can one bad grade effect it!? How can he make it up? Can he make it up? Unless he gets a hundred the next time he wont be able to balance out this tragedy.

Why isn't the teacher here yet anyways? They're almost late! Teachers should always at least be 10 minutes early to address their students before class, especially when it came down to important matters!

"Ah. Taka-dude can I borrow your paper? You know, for reference before the make up?"

"Your just going to cheat off of him again."

"I will not!" He places a hand on his shoulder. "Come on man, help a friend out. I promise I'll... Wait, you got a 72!?"

Taka flinches, slamming a hand over the grade and glaring at the other. _This is a misunderstanding!_ Words he tried to convey with his actions, but Yasuhiro doesn't seem to understand, instead backing away after the sudden gesture. He startled him.

"Lemme see that." The page is swiped from him, Mondo holding it up to the light. "I'll be fucking damned."

 _No Don't!_

"Owada-kun, please!" Chihiro gets out of her seat, but the biker only lifts the sheet even higher. "

"Nah, this is funny as shit! I mean, even that Makoto kid did better."

"I mean, he _is_ lucky." Leon shrugs. "Ain't that like his whole thing? I bet your ass he'll never fail another test again."

"I don't think that's how it works..." Chihiro says. "B-but that's not the point! This isn't funny at all, just give it back alright?"

There's a short pause, nothing drastic, but the look Mondo gives her is something Ishimaru finds irritating. He's considering her words. The big-bad biker leader, who never listens to even his own teacher, was actually doing what he was told. Willingly. _How close were they?_

The test returns to him, carelessly thrown for him to catch, and Ishimaru immediately tucks it away into his bag. Chihiro says something to the biker, probably thanking him. Mondo simply waves her off.

Ishimaru is pissed.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

He stops him in the hallway. Makoto Naegi.

"Ah, Ishimaru."

 _He's uncomfortable..._ Ishimaru could see that much. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was ill?

Consciously he reaches to adjust his mask. "What?" His voice is horse, but it's there. Thankfully he's able to now at least vocalize this much, however Naegi doesn't seem to acknowledge the question. He just stands there, scratching the front of his cheek. _Just speak your mind!_ He wants to tell him, but that would obviously get him no where. His voice could only do so much at the moment.

"How...are you feeling?" Naegi asks, the start of a conversation. He wanted something. Why not just come out and _say it?_

Ishimaru nods, and judging by his small smile the lucky student does take the gesture kindly.

"That's good. I was getting a little worried there."

"Why?"

Makoto blinks. "Why?"

 _Yes why?_ He almost rolls his eyes.

Almost.

It was a rude to do such a thing, a similar action delinquents like Mondo would give him regularly. He refused to be like them. In fact, he wasn't like them.

Ishimaru was better then that.

"Um, well-" Naegi fidgets, fingers lazily drumming against his thigh. His gaze is elsewhere.

 _At least look at someone when your talking to them-_

"Well," He repeats, but nothing but silence follows.

Great.

"I'm fine." Ishimaru finally says, quick and simple. He goes to step by him, but the other holds up a hand defensively.

"H-hang on!"

 _What!?_

Naegi flinches, and his hand immediately goes for the back of his head, a nervous habit. This is the _exact_ kind of behavior he would pull whenever he was late for class! Was everything some kind of joke to him?! Was he making fun of his condition!?

"I'm sorry!"

"...What?"

"I'm," Naegi sighs. "I'm sorry." He slowly straightens himself out. "For being late all the time, I mean. I know whatever I say won't really change things but, I really have been trying and-"

"No you haven't."

"I...Wait, what?"

"You've been nothing but careless-" He's shaking. Out of anger or from the lack of energy, he can't tell, but either way neither of the two interested him.

This needed to be settled.

Now.

"Makoto Naegi. You have been nothing but careless in your studies, and it is most _certainly_ all your fault!" He coughs into his mask, ignoring the soreness in his throat. "Every day, since your very first day at Hopes Peak Academy, you've been late to every class! Do you have any idea how negligent your actions have been?! Do you know how this can effect the future of your education _and_ career!? You are now the face of Hopes Peak like everyone else! And whether or not you acknowledge your title as the "Ultimate Lucky Student" I'll be _DAMNED_ if you continue to drag such an important label down with you!"

"W-wait! It's nothing like that-"

"It most certainly is!" He pulls down his mask angrily. "How can you possibly not see this!? There are millions of high school students who would commit arson, if not MURDER, just to be where you are standing today! You are HERE because this school saw potential in you, and yet you CONTINUE on taking it all for granted! Why can't you see this!?"

His throat was burning. Everything was soar, but he couldn't stop. Ishimaru needed to tell him this, and Makoto needed to hear it.

It was the truth, and the only way the lucky student could see it if someone properly addressed him about it. Even if he ignored his advice, even if he decided to go against his words, they've been said, and damn it Ishimaru would rather have someone go down _trying_ then show no effort at all!

He walks away from him without another word, and Makoto doesn't make the effort to try and stop him this time.

* * *

 **\- Continue to part 2**


	4. Late then Never (Kiyotaka Ishimaru - p2)

**Oh look more!**

* * *

There were four against one, and Mondo was the first to throw the punch.

"OWADA! STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!"

"Huh? The hell are you doin' here-"

"I HAVE WARNED YOU ONCE, IF NOT SEVERAL TIMES TO NEVER RESORT TO VIOLENCE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!" Ishimaru shouts. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

It takes him everything to hold back his coughing, but after properly reprimanding several others today he's quickly learning to simply ignore his symptoms. Nothing he couldn't deal with on a later occasion. Consequences be damned. (his father would later have a word with him about taking better care of his health).

Mondo scowls, a warning that even idled Ishimaru somewhat, but that was quickly dismissed.

"This time I will be reporting you! All of you!"

"Go ahead. Why the hell do you think I would give a damn about what this school does?!" The biker snarled.

And that's all it took.

Ishimaru doesn't remember who started the fight, but he sure figured out quickly how it ended after waking up in the nurses offices with a swollen eye and bruised lip.

It was Chihiro who was there for him when he opened his eyes, her worried attention looking over every part of him tentatively. She was crying. Or rather was previously. Her eyes were practically glass, ready to shatter once again at any moment depending on his actions. She offered him some water, something he greedily took the moment his throat felt the coolness of the liquid. That seemed to somewhat make her a bit more at ease.

There's a conversation between them, a friendly one that slowly removed any sort of tension in the small room, but even so it still didn't feel quite right. Chihiro wasn't necessarily doing this for him after all.

 _She's protecting Mondo._ An easy conclusion, but despite that... it was nice to have her around.

"A nice girl from class B gave me some chocolate today. She told me she didn't care for sweets, but really neither do I. At least not this kind." She chuckles. "It actually turns out we have the same birthday, I know that's kinda weird to mention, but I think it's pretty cool."

"When is your birthday?" He asks, and it turns out March 14th was indeed going to be a day he needed to mark on his calendar.

"Would you like some? Of the chocolates I mean." She reaches for her bag and shuffles through it, pulling out a small bag tied in string. "They have a caramel filling in them, I think."

Ishimaru wasn't a sweet tooth, but from what he is aware of females tended to have a bit more of a soft spot for anything chocolate. They were small, and caramel wasn't exactly something he hated. He thanks her and takes a piece, and he swears the smile she gives him has him feeling warm all over. He has to look away for a moment to cool down.

"Um..." Chihiro begins to fidget in her seat beside him. "I know this is something you really not want to hear, but-" She takes a quiet breath. "Owada-kun really can be a nice guy. I know it sounds ridiculous, especially from what he did...what he's done... but he is!"

And there it is.

The warmth is gone. The small candy in his palm feels much heavier.

She was defending him again.

Why did she want to do this? Was he forcing her to? She could be around better people then him, a crowd worthy of her presence! Mondo was most certainly not worthy enough to even utter her name. So why?

He sternly narrows his gaze. "He needs to learn respect. No one in their right mind should be hitting anyone simply because someone verbally insults them. No one should be hitting _anyone_ because they looked at them the wrong way, or said something they never wanted to hear, or even did something they never wanted them to do-"

Chihiro, goes to speak up, but he cuts her off immediately.

"Why are you defending him?! You've seen the way he's treated others! You've seen everything he's said and done! So why in the world are still standing by him!?"

She nervously looks down at her shoes, hugging her bag closer to her small frame. "Because..." Her voice is quieter, soft and more fragile. She's choosing her words carefully, almost as if she's trying to hide something. Ishimaru dreads the silence in between her thought process. The throbbing pain of his lip and throat is what keeps him from breaking the peace himself.

"Because everyone deserves a chance." She finally says, a small smile forming on her face. "And I know you think the same way, that's what I admire about you."

"Wha-" Ishimaru blinks several times. She admired him?

"You give a lot of people chances. Maybe you don't realize it, but a lot of people would have usually given up on someone who doesn't want to do what their told, but you always try and push others to doing the opposite. It might not be in a way everyone likes, you might not even realize it yourself, but... it's something I really like seeing. If it weren't for you-" She immediately pauses, giving a small hum before changing her words. "Did you know Naegi-kun was the one who found you?"

Now that takes him by surprise. Was he the one who brought him into the nurses office? How did he get by Mondo?

"Well, he actually had Sakura with him. She was the one who brought you here, but he did somewhat help deal with Mondo a bit... Ah- well, kind of."

"What exactly happened?"

"That I'm not too sure of. I actually over heard what happened from a small group in my club and found out you where here. Word travels a lot faster around here then you would think."

 _And Mondo?_ He starts to ask, but the door to the schools infirmary suddenly slides open, startling the both of them.

A tall student with bright pink hair awkwardly stares at them both from the doorway. He pauses in his steps and clears his throat.

"I...uh..." He goes to slowly shut the door. "Please excuse me..."

"No wait! Kazuichi-san it's fine!" Chihiro encourages, and after a few words she gets the message from him that the engineering club was asking for her. Something to do with a project they had been working on for another club. When she agrees, he immediately shuts the door, and Ishimaru mentally notes to go through the rule book again some time. Hair like that should be forbidden on school grounds When was the last time he even combed it? It was just simply unprofessional for an ultimate. He didn't even want to begin with the teeth-

"-Anyway's, I'll come by when I'm finished ok? Please rest until then. Oh! And don't worry about the rest of your classes. I'll bring you everything you need at the end of the day. My notes might not be as efficient as yours, but they should be able to give you a general idea on the subject I think."

He quietly nods and waves back at the female before she leaves the room, and as soon as the sliding door gently shuts behind her he's reminded of his current condition again. Now his body was physically aching from both disease and a swollen lip and eye; possibly even a chipped tooth.

It didn't help in the slightest when the teen responsible for this finds his way to the door.

Ishimaru was close to drifting back off to sleep when it happened, the biker leader making his entrance without even giving the courtesy to knock before entering. Fortunately there was a minor cut wound on his cheek, and the sleeves of his absurdly long jacket looked to have a few wears and tears, noticeable ones to boot. It was nice to see that he had at least inflicted some damage.

He doesn't say anything, and for a moment Ishimaru thought he was going to turn heal and walk away, but he stood his ground for the most part.

"You look like shit." He finally says.

Ishimaru doesn't bother to retort.

Mondo see's this and clicks his tongue, slamming the door shut behind him. He doesn't make a move to sit down or get any closer then he needs to be. Clearly he doesn't want to be here, and Ishimaru finds the thought easy to agree with. A teacher sent him in, more then likely their homeroom teacher if not the principle.

"Ya really need to learn to stay out a everyone's business, ya know that?" He continues, waiting for another response, only to continue angrily when ignored. "Why the hell do ya gotta stick your nose in everything? Huh?! Who the ever living hell died and made you the damn king of this fucking castle!?"

"You had no right to put your hands on him." The moral compass finally states, unfazed by the vulgar language. "And I had every right to defend myself because of such behavior. All that happened is on you."

Mondo practically jumps on him. It takes him only a couple of striding steps to reach his bed, and angrily he takes him up by the collar. "Ya think your hot shit!? Your lucky I fucking went easy on you! Your lucky your ass ain't two feet under ground! Screw you! You don't know what the hell actually happened! That kid was looking up Chihiro's skirt in class! Did'ja know that, smart ass!? Did'ja know he was taking pictures of her in the hallway!? After school!? Hell, the only reason he got away with this is because this fucking school doesn't know how to it's fucking job!"

"You should have reported him!" Ishimaru says. "If you handle everything on your own of course no ones going to know! Why didn't you inform the authorities!?"

"Because they don't do SHIT!"

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT!? YOU'VE NEVER ONCE TRIED!"

"BECAUSE IT'S A FUCKING FACT DIPSHIT!"

Ishimaru shoves him away. "That doesn't make any sense! Hope Peak Academy has never dismissed problems like this! They have ALWAYS dealt with their students properly and have ALWAYS made sure their students are educated in a safe environment!"

"Oh yeah!? How the hell can you prove that!?"

"Because this academy's record contains no such act of violence ever being overlooked!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DEFENSIVE!? Stop finding an excuse to use your fists for every situation! You can't think you can solve every problem by yourself! You need to trust the system!"

"I don't gotta trust shit!"

Oh my God.

How could _anyone_ be THIS stubborn!? Ishimaru never knew just how little someone like Mondo trusted the system? How could he think this!? How could ANYONE just not trust someone with no evidence to prove their point?! It doesn't make any sense!

Everyone deserves a chance, but everyone also needs to learn that violence doesn't solve all your problems! He would never put his hands on anyone unless he physically needed to defend himself! This situation being a prime example!

His blood was boiling. Never in his entire life has he _ever_ wanted to lay his hands on someone for being this ridiculous. But he was rational. He could control his anger and actions.

Ishimaru was absolutely nothing like him.

"...Is this why your here? To argue?"

"Hell no, the damn staff made me come here. I wouldn't wanna lay my eyes on your sorry mug for another second if it where up to me-"

"Then go! I have no need for you or this brute attitude of yours!"

"You know what? Fuck you!"

"And take that sort of language with you!"

"I can say whatever the hell I want!"

"Not in my presence!"

"When the shit have I ever cared about you or your feelings!?"

What time was it? Past noon?

It should be around lunch time. A time of rest. A time to take a break from whatever class you've been having trouble. A time to be with friends or even by yourself if it's something one would prefer more.

Ishmaru didn't need this.

He missed Chihiro. He _really_ missed Chihiro. Another deep feeling the female has been able to draw out of him yet again. Her very presence seemed to ease most of tension he had. It's a shame it took him up until this very point to really notice this.

Mondo was the complete opposite.

All his pain - all his troubles, his worries, his doubts... he could feel _every_ bit of _every_ negative emotion whenever he was around. Mondo Owada was everything Kiyotaka Ishimaru avoided. The complete opposite.

He would be more willing to give his own life then ever excepted the small part of himself that admitted someone like him was absolutely right.

...

 _Mondo was right._

He couldn't hear him anymore, the hatred and fowl usage of his words.

Ishimaru couldn't hear any of that anymore.

"AND...Oh shit-" Mondo took a step back. "Shit, you're-"

Heavy bleeding came from his nose, and a lot of pain to follow. Before he could except the handful of tissues Mondo tried forcing on him, he reached for the nearest barrel and _hurled_.

It hurt.

Everything hurt so _much_.

His body shook violently, and what little he had this morning was completely emptied from him. It takes time for him to calm down. Unfortunately, his last thought before passing out again were that of Mondo, the biker gang leader who caused nothing but trouble where ever he went. The ultimate who actually managed to solve a problem using his fists, and someone Ishimaru would have to later apologize to.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

He really did feel like shit.

Ishimaru could barley move by the time he got home. His father had been called to pick him up, and after a heavy conversation with the school nurse, thankfully they managed to avoid the responsibility of having to deal with the costs of an expensive hospital bill. However, he was told to stay home for the rest of the week.

"They won't penalize you for this." His father told him, placing a cool cloth on his son's forehead. Ishimaru knew he was missing time, time and money on his behalf for that matter. They didn't own a vehicle, so his father had taken a company vehicle from his third job to come pick him up. Unfortunately he was responsible for paying for the gas mileage, and considering that it took his father approximately 30 minutes to retrieve his son, they probably going to need to cut back on some groceries this week.

"Why didn't you just stay home today if you weren't feeling so well?"

"I'm fine."

His father gives a dreaded sigh, one of many. For as long as the younger can remember his old man would do as such from the morning he would wake up, to the time he finally decided to get a few more hours of sleep before his next shift. "Kiyotaka, please take better care of yourself from now on."

Words that could mean one of many. His father did care, there was no doubt in his mind about it. It was the amount of responsibilities that made it hard for him to express any sort of affection, exhaustion and much stress taking up most of his daily schedule. Even at a young age it didn't take long for Ishimaru to understand that there was a roof over his head and food on the table because of these tedious tasks the older man burdened himself with, and he held nothing but respect for him because of it.

There's mention of some soup in the fridge, but neither of the two can recall when they exactly bought it. After placing a small bucket near his son's bedside and cracking open his bedroom window, he glances over at the wall clock and announces his departure, wishing his son well before locking the door behind him.

Ishimaru takes his words kindly before drifting back to sleep.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

He had forgotten to turn his alarm off.

After his seventh try reaching for the snooze button, he unplugs the devise and knocks it off his nightstand.

The neighbors dog keeps him from two more hours of sleep.

...

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

His father had come home at some point.

There was some cold soup resting in place of his alarm. There was absolutely no taste to it, but despite that he had a difficult time keeping it down.

Why haven't they brought in that damn dog?

...

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

It's raining outside.

There's a small leak near his bedroom window, one he's once covered before. At least that's what he remembers. Perhaps he put it off to deal with it another day? That, or it was poorly repaired. More then likely the later.

He reminds himself to take care of it in the morning.

...

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

The dog has a sibling.

...

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

It's a Friday night when his father burns himself in the kitchen. Ishimaru knows this because he can smell burnt toast and something else from all the way down the narrow hallway.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Thank you, Otosan."

His father gives a smile. It's difficult to tell how much meaning there is behind it, but the effort was appreciated.

They have time to chat with one another. During these times he would usually be at school while his father slept in for a couple more ours before going to work. He couldn't help be feel a little guilty for his efforts.

The alarm clock is fixed and put back into place.

It was around 10:30 when he fell out of bed reaching for his pajamas, one of his legs being caught in his blanket. Thankfully he was home alone.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Saturday and Sunday fly by quickly, and during those day's Ishimaru had found the energy to clean himself up: Showering, shaving what little hair he had, even taking a short walk to the corner store to pick himself up some energy drink, extra change he would have used for his school lunch that week.

His nose has stop bleeding, and thankfully he had been able to keep his food down for a while. He decided to pick up a couple extra drinks for his father, buying more strawberry flavored beverages than intended, because that is what he likes right? Seeing him always drink coffee, he could only throw such a guess at his choices, recalling the last time he ever saw his father eat something he looked to enjoy and take his time over. It was a fruit that looked like a strawberry at least.

On his way home a women bumps into him crossing the corner. She apologizes, but suddenly stops him before he could take another step past him. "Hey, your Taaki's kid, aren't you?"

He lifts a brow curiously. "How do you know my father?" There's a slight nervousness to his voice, something she seems to pick up on.

"No need to worry. I just know him through work, that's all." She reassures him. "He brags about you from time to time, you know that? It's almost annoying really. But then again, he has to hear about my Hiro in return." She smiles at the name. "Actually, I think you guys go to the same school. Hopes Peak Academy."

"Ah! You're son goes to Hopes Peak as well? That's wonderful to hear! You must be very proud of them!"

"Of course I am. My little boy is too special for them to pass up on." She puffs out a small smoke from her cigarette. "I wasn't very surprised when we got that letter in the mail actually."

Ishimaru was sort of impressed with her confidence, however if there was such a student wouldn't he have heard about them? Maybe they were a transfer student similar to Naegi? It is possible word hasn't necessarily gotten around yet.

"Sure he might fail a couple of tests, and bring us into debt a few times because of his gambling, but he is a very sweet boy." She states with pride.

"Um...I see?" Ishimaru doesn't quite know how to respond to that. "He sounds...very special..."

"Of course. His name is Yasuhiro Hagakure. Maybe you know him?"

If he had been drinking, Ishimaru would have more then definitely spit out all of it's contents. Instead, he had to deal with almost dropping the bags in his hand, staring at her like a dear caught in headlights.

It's safe to say the she did most of the talking before leaving him there utterly dumbfounded.

So many questions needed to be answered...

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

He wakes up before his alarm, stretching with a small 'pop' from his back before going about his daily routine: shower, wash his hair, dry off, brush his teeth, get dressed, then grab some breakfast.

Opening the fridge a plate of left over macaroni and cheese stared back at him, something his father made for himself before work but never got to finish. A habit of his that really needed to be tended to if he lost any more weight.

First come first serve. Those were the rules of the house hold. Rules his father gave him since he was old enough to walk.

He eats it cold before heading off.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Yasuhiro is the second one to get to class, smiling and mentioning the short encounter his mother had with Ishimaru the other day.

"She told me she recognized you because of that weird hair cut of yours."

"My hair cut looks perfectly fine!"

"I mean, I guess yeah." He shrugs. "But why the buzz cut, dude? Just try something different, ya know? Old men buzz their heads."

Clearly this was going no wear...

Asahina and Sakura arrive five minutes later (thankfully Yasuhiro ditches him for the swimmer girl), later coming Junko, Kirigiri, Byakuya, and Sayaka who had run into Celest on the way in.

When Chihiro arrived she quickly made her way over to his desk. "Ishimaru-kun! H-How are you feeling? Any better? Would you like a tissue or-or a drink? Maybe something to snack on or...Ah! Sorry, I'm rambling..."

"No. I do appreciate your concern." He tells her, and that heartwarming smile of hers is back.

"That's a relief. I was so worried-"

Other students continue to poor in one by one, the hallways getting chattier within the minute.

Mondo shows up today, refusing to acknowledge the moral compasses presence while making his way over to his seat, keeping his attention focused on the window and maybe a few others who tend to walk by the classroom.

Not to many of the students welcomes him back, but those who did either waved at him or simply asked if he was feeling alright before going back to their business. Nothing looked to have change during his absence, and that was a relief in itself.

Chihiro spoke with him through out the rest of the homeroom period, and Ishimaru could have sworn he caught the bikers eyes in their direction a couple of times.

He definitely didn't get the victory he wanted, but damn did this feel good.

"-Apparently the machine kind of blew up the moment we turned it on." Chihiro sighed. "I honestly don't know what went wrong. Kazuichi-san did tell me that he checked everything before we tested it."

"What have you been working on? If you don't mind me asking." Comes Sakura, joining the conversation. Asahina nodding to her words as well.

Chihiro's beamed at the question, and started going on about some sort of new device for the baseball team the coach asked them to build. Leon chimed in at some point stating that it was only to try and get him to play again, but he'd "rather drop out or join the cheer-leading squad then buzz off my hair again!" (Ishimaru really didn't see what was so wrong with a buzz cut.) He's caught off guard when Mondo comments on the cheer-leader idea, something about cutting off something else instead to fit into that tight skirt.

"Hey man, some men look pretty good in skirts." Yasuhiro claims.

No one dared to question that further, Junko holding back a laugh somewhere behind the group.

...

 ***BANG***

Everyone turned to the door as it busts open, none other than the late student Makoto Naegi standing at the other end of it. He was breathing heavily, clothes disheveled, a bit of dirt on the knees of his pants, and a large twig sticking out of his hair.

And not a moment to soon.

The bell rang seconds after his presence, and as it does the lucky student lets out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Impressive." Celest says, taking a small sip of her tea. "You're efforts are paying off I see."

Ishimaru isn't sure whether or not she was being sarcastic.

"Great job, Makoto!" Asahina cheers. "Another record!"

"Don't give praise to something so meaningless." Byakuya scoffs. "This is hardly a victory. His timing has hardly changed in the slightest."

"But he's trying..." She quietly adds, arms crossed.

"I assume you missed the bus again." Sakura asks him, and the lucky student tiredly nods to this as he slowly pallets his way over to his desk. He puts his head down momentarily, and in a matter of seconds light snoring can be heard coming from the small teen.

 _He's on time today._ Ishimaru abruptly gets out of his chair. "CONGRATULATIONS, MAKOTO! YOU'VE FINALLY DONE IT!"

Naegi gives a startled yelp and sits up straight, looking around the room confused before locking eyes with the other. "Ishimaru?"

"And you've been on time all week!? That's wonderful news!"

"Oh..." His head slowly lowers itself back onto the desk. "Thank you..."

"Damn dude, when's the last time you slept?" Leon asks, but is answered with more light snoring.

Their homeroom teacher steps in and takes attendance. Yamada's kind enough to answer for Naegi by impersonating his high voice.

It disturbs everyone.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Their conversation was inevitable, that was for sure.

Mondo was the one to approach him again, asking him...well, more like telling him to see him after class. They caught up with one another in the restroom. One that smelled a lot like cigarette buds and some other odd smell Ishimaru couldn't put his finger on.

"Before you say anything," He took a a deep breath, straightened out his poster and made sure to lock eyes with the biker. "I apologize for my behavior earlier. I wasn't well, and most of what I said did cross the line. I have excuse for that."

It's quiet for a second, before Mondo's echoed, "Huh?" killed the silence.

"I said I apologize." Ishimaru repeated. "I...also want you to know that...I would have acted exactly as you did in that situation." Another breath. "Even if a teacher had been informed, I admit it does take time for them to fully send out an investigation on such a matter. They receive more then enough complaints regularly."

"I bet most come from you." Mondo smirks. Ishimaru dismisses the comment.

"What I'm trying to say is, I would not condone your actions, but they are understandable. I will take it up with the dean and make sure this does not go on your record."

More silence. They continue to stare at one another knowingly, a sort of challenge. One that neither of them intended to lose by.

Mondo shifted his position, hands in his pocket whiles adding a slight slough to his already towering stature. "Alright. Apology accepted. I also want you to tell Chihiro is she ever asks that I kicked both your asses."

"Parden?"

"You heard me. I'm the one who took you down. You barley marked me." Ishimaru stands his ground. The biker rolls his eyes. "Ok, fine. Gott'a admit you do have muscle. If it weren't for that stupid fever ya probably would've gotten a few more seconds outta me. Probably would have had to go a little more all out on ya."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Problem with that?"

"No. Not necessarily."

Did...did he apologize as well? It sure felt like one to him at least, in his own Mondo sort of way. For once he wasn't in a stance ready to take action, but rather looked more casual. At ease. As a result to this sort of attitude, the other ultimate also found himself loosening up more. Ishimaru knew this wouldn't be easy, but here they were, standing in the same room without going at each others throats yet again.

It was nice to know that the delinquent had some sort of grasp on his temper.

"She doesn't know how to say 'no'." Mondo continues. "Every damn day she's doing something different. It's annoying having to wait for her to finish."

"You've been driving her home?" He asks.

"Yeah, once in a while." He looks up, likely picturing the programmer tinkering with something. "Sometimes it's like she lives here. I swear the next creep that takes advantage of her I'll-" His attention is back on Ishimaru. "I'll beat the ever living hell outta 'em."

He doesn't touch his words, not this time.

It's quiet again, some chattering in the background from behind the closed doors. It reminds Ishimaru that their break was just about over.

He clears his throat. "We should get back to class." He turns to leave, but keeps his hand on the door handle when the other doesn't follow. "Your planning on skipping aren't you."

"What's it to you? Gonna rat me out?"

"Mondo, you musn't keep doing this! You're education is far to important to just-"

"And HERE ya go again. Damn it learn to lay off! That your problem, ya know that!?"

Ishimaru frowns. "My _problem_ is that people like you slack off because they've already given up on the future! You give up before you can even try!"

"Oh give me a break! Ya think better grades is gonna do me any good?! My life's already kinds of fucked up after my first arrest. Other gang members are already out for my head as it is, getting a bad test grade is my least concern!"

"Enough of that negative attitude! Isn't there anything you want to be outside your gang!? Anything that's even crossed your mind!? Smoking in the bathroom isn't going to push you forward to where you want to go!"

"The hell!? I don't smoke!

"Please, I could smell an entire packet in your jacket the moment you went to visit me in the nurses office that day."

"I don't smoke! I'm tellin ya!"

...

"...um."

They're attention immediately goes to the door at the new voice, a tired Naegi staring back at them. "What are you guys-"

"LOCK THE DOOR!"

"Ah!" He flinches. "It...doesn't lock." He reminds them, unsure of what else he can say.

"Then block the doorway until we're finished!" Mondo tells him.

"I...what?"

"BLOCK THE DOOR!" They both yell, and the lucky student doesn't dare question them further.

Yamada covers for the three of them thankfully.

* * *

 **This... is such an odd way to end this I know. But trust me when I head over to Mondo it'll be clear how this "conversation" of theirs went.**

 **Anyways,** ** _I'm so sorry for the wait._**

 **I really don't have an excuse other then the fact that I was lazy and College is terrible. (take notes kids)**

 **Anyways to make it up to you all I made this a two parter, because man Ishimaru has a lot to say and, Naegi really needs to learn to catch a bus on time.**

 **A personal note: All their interactions will center around Naegi in a way, but not always directly. Some people might not even like him, who knows. Also, I'm only doing Dangan one character's for now, and I have a good idea who's up next~.**

 **Thank you for reading no less! And remember, comments and likes really help!**


End file.
